


The Beginning of a New War

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Poetry, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Cronus and the other Titans are finally free from Tartarus and they're ready for another war against the Olympians, from their perspective. Sequel to the poem "The Revenge of Cronus".





	1. Cronus

After thousand of years

I'm finally free from this blasted prison

Now it's the time

To take back what has been stolen from me

My throne

I'm ready to fight for supremacy again

And this time

The Olympians will fall

And the Titans will rise again

As the rightful rulers of the universe

Now it's the time

To destroy them once and for all


	2. The Titan Pillars (Coeus, Hyperion, Crius and Iapetus)

North, east, south, west

We are the lords of the four corners once

Heaven and earth we hold it apart

North, east, south, west

Wretched Zeus and his siblings have us defeated

And have us thrown into the pit of Tartarus

North, east, south, west

Now we are free

We are eager to fight again

North, east, south, west

Inhabitants of the Gaia's four corners

Heed our call

Gather as our legions

Bow before your masters

And crush the Olympians to pieces


	3. Menoetius

I am anger

My life is full of anger

No one can't stand against my anger

And now

I can't wait to unleash my anger again

They don't know who I am

I am the best of the Titans

They may defeated me once

But not this time


	4. Perses

When any mortal seeking destruction

They're seeking me

My desire for destruction never ends

My echoes of destruction never stop

I have destroy many places before

And I shall do it again

They will tremble before me

Only the foolish ones dares to challenge me


End file.
